doctorwhofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dziewiąty Doktor
Dziewiąty Doktor był bezpośrednim i jedynym ocalałym po Ostatniej Wielkiej Wojnie Czasu. Pozostał sam, opuszczony bez innych Władców Czasu. Zaczął podróżować samotnie i walczyć z wyrzutami sumienia, które się pojawiły w związku z wojną. Pomimo tego, pozostał wiernym przyjacielem wobec osób, które polubił, ponownie postrzegając siebie, jako Doktora aniżeli kogoś, kto brał udział w wojnie. Rose Tyler była jego kompanem w podróżach przez większość czasu, chociaż zdarzyło się, że przeżył też parę przygód z Jackiem Harknessem. Podczas próby zniszczenia ziemi przez Slitheenów zyskał tymczasowe wsparcie ze strony mamy Rose, Jackie, Micky'ego Smitha, byłego chłopaka Rose i Harriet Jones. Przeżył też jedną przygodę z Adamem Mitchellem, pracownikiem Henry'ego van Stattena na prośbę Rose, jednakże wyrzucił go z drużyny za próbę zmienienia biegu historii wydarzeń. Adam ponownie pojawił się w późniejszych wydarzeniach, kiedy chciał zemścić się na Doktorze za wyrzucenie go z TARDIS. Sprawdził się, jako towarzysz, gdy poświęcił swoje życie, aby pomóc Doktorowi w walce z Mistrzem. Zregenerował się w momencie, gdy wchłonął w siebie Wir Czasowy, energię, która przemieniła Rose na pewien czas w Złego Wilka. Pomimo tego, że uratował ją od śmierci, sam doznał wielu uszkodzeń ciała na poziomie komórkowym. Biografia Po regeneracji thumb|left|Doktor z Wojny Czasów zamienia się w nowego, Dziewiątego Doktora Owe wcielenie powstało, kiedy poprzednik osiągnął wiek starczy, a jego ciało wyczuło, że nadszedł czas na regenerację, aby móc żyć dalej. Regeneracja nastąpiła pod sam koniec Wojny Czasu. W związku z tym, że linie czasowe nie zostały zsynchronizowane (zostały naruszone przez obecność jego przyszłych wcieleń) ([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]), nowy Doktor stracił wszystkie wspomnienia z ratowania Gallifrey i uznał, że "powstał podczas walki" ([[Koniec podróży|TV:Koniec podróży]]). Cierpiał na depresję w związku ze śmiercią tysiąca niewinnych ludzi z jego planety oraz Władców Czasu. Rozpoczął nowe życie, odcinając się od poprzedniego. ([[Koniec świata|TV:Koniec świata]]) Spotkanie z Rose Tyler thumb|right|Doktor spotyka Rose Wkrótce po regeneracji po raz dziesiąty i nie do końca "przyzwyczajony" do swojego nowego ciała, Doktor wraz z TARDIS trafiają do Londynu w 2005 roku, gdzie występują jakieś zakłócenia czasowe. Tutaj, Doktor odkrywa obecność Świadomości Nestene([[The Beast of Babylon|PROZA:The Beast of Babylon]]) Idąc za tropem Nestene, Doktor natrafi na szefa sklepu z elektrycznymi urządzeniami, który został zabity w swoim sklepie U Henrika. Podążając ze swoim śledztwem, Doktor natrafia na grupę Autonów, którzy otaczają młodą kobietę. Doktorowi udaje się zabrać Rose Tyler z dala od nich, młodą pracownicę sklepu. W momencie, gdy uciekają, mówi Rose, żeby nie zastanawiała się, tylko biegła. Chce wysadzić sklep, żeby pozbyć się przeciwnika. Po ucieczce, Władca Czasu wysadza cały sklep. Następnego dnia, Doktor otrzymuje sygnały od oderwanej ręki Autona, którą dał Rose. Idąc za sygnałem, trafia na Osiedle Powell, gdzie mieszka Rose. Ratuje dziewczynę przed atakiem, który miał być w nią wycelowany i zabiera ramię ze sobą do TARDIS, każąc dziewczynie o sobie zapomnieć. Doktor ponownie natrafia na Rose, kiedy ratuje ją przed duplikatem Autonem jej chłopaka, Mickey'ego Smitha, odrywając głowę Autona. Uciekając od zbuntowanego ciała kosmity, Doktor i Rose uciekają do TARDIS, gdzie Doktor sprawdza sygnał, prowadzący go do samej Świadomości Nestene. Odkrył, że zarówno Świadomość Nestene, jak i Mickey są w podziemnej bazie pod Londyńskim Okiem. Doktor rozkazał Nestene opuścić Ziemię. Ta jednak odmówiła i rozkazała dwóm Autonom zająć się Doktorem i zabrać mu anty plastik, który trzymał. thumb|left|Doktor chce porozmawiać z Świadomością Nestene Nie mogąc uciec z bazy Świadomości Nestene bez dostępu do TARDIS, Rose kopnęła jednego z Autonów i wzruszyła Anty Plastik do jednego z pojemników, gdzie znajdowała się Świadomość Nestene. To zdarzenie uratowało życie Doktora i pokonało Nestene. Doktor zabrał Rose i Mickey'ego bezpiecznie do TARDIS, pytająć Rose czy chce podróżować z nim w czasie i przestrzeni, zaznaczając, że Mickey nie jest zaproszony ze względu na swoje tchórzostwo. Rose odrzuciła ofertę, a Doktor zniknął wraz z TARDIS.([[Rose (odcinek)|TV:Rose]]) Dalsze przygody W 21 wieku, Doktor trafił do Imstabułu, gdzie walczył na miecze z Sontarianami. "Pewien szpieg" zwany Sally Sparrow uratował Doktora od drugiego Sontariana. Dała mu swoją świąteczną pracę domową z 2005 roku, każąc by ją trzymał cały czas przy sobie. Lądując w ogrodzie w Devon podczas Wigilii 1985 roku, TARDIS trafiła 20 lat wcześniej. Czytając pracę domową Sally, odkrył, że musi zostawić jej wiadomość nieopodal domu w ogrodzie, stąd też dwudziestoletnia Sally będzie mogła ją odczytać w przyszłości. Jedna z tych wiadomości zawierała informację, jak znaleźć transkrypcję video na górnej półce w pokoju. Nagrał również wiadomość w której rozmawiał z Sally w 2005 roku, wyjaśniając, gdzie TARDIS była i dlaczego świąteczne wypracowanie ma transkrypcję. TARDIS wylądowała i Sally wyszła z niej. Obejrzała nagranie i dowiedziała się, że musi nacisnąć czerwony przycisk nieopodal telefonu, by wysłać TARDIS z powrotem do Doktora. Doktor przypomniał Sally z przeszłości, żeby ukończyła swoją pracę domową, zanim wszedł z powrotem do TARDIS.([[What I Did on My Christmas Holidays napisane przez Sally Sparrow (proza)|PROZA:What I Did on My Christmas Holidays napisane przez Sally Sparrow]]) Doktor dostarczył listy swojego piątego wcielenia do dawnych towarzyszy - Clairre'a, Peri oraz Erimem w Kingmaker roku 1483.([[The Kingmaker (audio)|AUDIO:The Kingmaker]]) Doktor chciał opatrzyć rany Honoré Lechasseura po tym, jak wybuchł bunkier w 1951 roku. Zniknął bez śladu.([[The Albino's Dancer (proza)|PROZA:The Albino's Dance]]) thumb|right|Doktor podczas zamachu na Kennedy'ego Clive miał parę zdjęć z historycznych wydarzeń tej inkarnacji. Doktor pojawił się w Dallas podczas zamachu na prezydenta Stanów Zjednoczonych Johna F. Kennedy'ego 22 listopada 1963 roku, w Southampton na sekundę przed wypływem w rejs statku Titanic w kwietniu 1912 roku i w Indonezji w dniu erupcji wulkanu Krakatoa w sierpniu 1983 roku.([[Rose (odcinek)|TV:Rose]]) Doktór również popłynął Titanicem, i słyszał, jak wszyscy twierdzili, że jest on niezatapialny.([[Koniec świata|TV:Koniec świata]]) Przygody z Rose Po przygodzie w Babilonie i walce z Starmanem, jego jednorazowa towarzyszka Ali namówiła Doktora, by wrócił do Rose i zabrał ją ze sobą w podróż w TARDIS.([[The Beast of Babylon (proza)|PROZA:The Beast of Babylon]]) Pojawił się ponownie przed Rose, z jej punktu widzenia minęło zaledwie kilka sekund. Powiedział jej ,że TARDIS jest zdolna do podróży w czasie i przestrzeni gdziekolwiek tylko się zechce; Rose w końcu zaakceptowała jego zaproszenie i dołączyła, jako towarzysz.([[Rose (odcinek)|TV:Rose]]) Na jej pierwszą podróż, Doktor zabrał Rose na Platformę Pierwszą w roku 5000000000, by oglądać destrukcję ziemi z poszerzania się słońca. Po tym, jak odkrył, że metalowe pająki sabotowały platformę i zabijały obsługę, złapał jednego, który zabrał go do "ostatniego człowieka", panny Cassandry O'Brien.Δ17. Jako plan w razie wypadku, Cassandra spowodowała, że metalowe pająki zablokowały osłony platformy i teleportowała się gdzie indziej, by móc oglądać, jak wszystkie osoby zaproszone na pokaz giną. Ewentualnie, Doktor i Jabe dostają się do panelu kontrolnego Platformy Pierwszej, strzeżonego przez ogromną liczbę napięć, pracujących, by ochłodzić Platformę Pierwszą w czasie jeszcze szybszym. Jabe zostaje z tyłu, by zatrzymać parę przeciwników, dzięki czemu Doktor może pobiec dalej i uratować wszystkich. Doktor musiał poważnie skupić się, aby unikać metalowych ostrzy, żeby nie zginąć. W momencie, gdy udało mu się przejść przez nie, drewniane ciało Jabe zostało spalone przez rozbłysk słoneczny. Na dowód wdzięczności Jabe, Doktor włącza ponownie wszystkie bariery i ratuje życia pozostałych ludzi. Teleportuje z powrotem Cassandrę i zabija ją, nie dbając nawet o to, że błaga o litość, czy Rose prosiła go, aby zostawił ją w spokoju.([[Koniec świata|TV:Koniec świata]]) Ciało zostało zniszczone, jednak mózg Cassandry przeżył, jak się później okazało.([[Nowa Ziemia|TV:Nowa Ziemia]]) Starając się pocieszyć Rose po tym, jak zobaczyła zniszczenie ziemi, opowiada o Wojnie Czasu i przyznaje się, że jest ostatnim ze swojej rasy, co czyni go bardzo nieszczęśliwym i pokrzywdzonym mężczyzną.([[Koniec świata|TV:Koniec świata]]) Podczas Świąt Bożonarodzeniowych w 1869 w Cardiff, Doktor i Rose odnajdują martwą kobietę, której ciało posiadł Gelth, kreatura zmieniona w gaz przez Wojnę Czasu. Doktor spotkał jednego swoich idoli, Charlesa Dickensa. Kiedy Rose została porwana przez Sneed i spółka zakład pogrzebowy, Doktor sprzymierzył się z Dickensem, aby ją znaleźć. Podążął za Gabrielem Sneedem i spotkał Gwyneth, która widziała, jak pozostałe "zombie" też zostały ożywione przez Geltha. thumb|left|Doktor i Rose zostali uwięzieni przez [[Geltha]] W kostnicy, Doktor chciał, by Gwyneth przesłała Gelty przez Szczelinę używając swoich paranormalnych zdolności z dzieciństwa. Gelthci, licząc ich w bilionach aniżeli tylko kilku, chcieli pozbyć się całej ludzkości i przejąć władzę nad światem w ich ciałach, zaczynając od martwych ciał w "Sneed i spółce". Doktor, Rose i Dickens uciekli od Gelthów, wypełniając całe pomieszczenie gazem, co dało w rezultacie wessanie ich przez zwłoki. Gwyneth, która i tak umarła już poprzez połączenie z Gelthami, wysadziła dom dzięki zapałkom. Po tym, Doktor pożegnał się z Dickensem i wyjawił mu, że będzie na zawsze zapamiętany.([[Niespokojni nieboszczycy|TV:Niespokojni nieboszczycy]]) Doktor znalazł statek kosmiczny, który został uwięziony w prawdziwym kosmosie i w wirze czasowym. Dalsze śledztwo zaprowadziło Doktora oraz Rose do domu Lorda Farthingale'a w roku 1920. W środku, Doktor podsłuchał, jak detektyw, doktor Merrivale Carr zidentyfikował dwa zabójstwa jako działanie gospodyni domowej, Glendy Neil. Doktor i Rose weszli do środka, wyjaśniając wszystkim, że grasują tu "Niewidzialni Kosmici", którzy są prawdziwą przyczyną śmierci tych ludzi. W domu zapanowała mgła, a inny gość - Bart Faversham został wrzucony do kominka. Kiedy w końcu została osiągnięta bezpieczna przestrzeń, Rose wyjaśniła, że to silniki statku kosmicznego wywołały takie zmiany pola, które niespecjalnie zabijało ludzi. Doktor zasalutował statkowi kosmicznego wraz ze standardowym galaktycznym kodem z 455 stulecia. Kiedy zostali przeniesieni na statek, Doktor i Rose odkryli, że załoga statku została zabita, a systemy pracowały same ze względu na program bezpieczeństwa. Doktor naprawił statek, a on i Rose wrócili w TARDIS na ziemię.([[Doctor vs. Doctor (proza)|PROZA:Doctor vs. Doctor]]) thumb|right|Doktor patrzy, jak historia się rozwijaDoktor chciał zabrać Rose z powrotem do domu, jednakże przybyli rok później. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, statek kosmiczny uderzył w Tamizę i w końcu świat zdaje sobie sprawę z istnienia kosmitów. Poszedł do szpitala Albion, by zobaczyć pilota statku. Po tym, jak oddział UNITu] zabija ledwo co przebudzoną Kosmiczną Świnię, Doktor i Toshiko Sato odkrywają, że wszystko zostało z góry zaplanowane. Kosmiczna Świnia została wysłana na ziemię, by dać znać o czerwonym alarmie całej ziemi i grożącym jej niebezpieczeństwie. Po powrocie do Osiedla Powell, Doktor planował iść pod przykrywką, by odkryć tożsamości kosmitów pracujących w rządzie. Jednakże, mama Rose, Jackie Tyler poinformowała UNIT o działalności Doktora oraz Rose i oboje zostali zabrani na Downing Street 10, by pomóc w chwili zagrożenia. Kiedy Doktor poszedł omawiać zagrożenie, Rose została z premier Harriet Jones, by się nią zająć. Eksperci w sali zostali zabici przez prądy z rąk Slitheenów, gdyż byli zagrożeniem dla ich planu.([[Kosmici z Londynu|TV:Kosmici z Londynu]]) thumb|left|Dziewiąty mówi [[Mickey Smith|Mickey'emu, że świat leży w jego rękach i ma teraz strzelać.]] Doktor, będąc Władcą Czasu mógł znieść porażenie prądem i przeniósł to na jednego ze Slitheenów, kiedy wszyscy pozostali ludzcy eksperci zostali zabici. Doktor został wrobiony przez Slitheenów w ich zabójstwo. Slitheen w przebraniu Porucznika kazał wszystkim żołnierzom zabić Doktora. Uciekając, Doktor uratował Rose oraz Harriet od Slitheena. Harriet zaprowadziła Doktora oraz Rose do jakiegoś gabinetu. Doktor zamknął ich za metalową przykrywą, chroniąc wszystkich. Doktor odkrył, że statek kosmiczny należał do Slitheenów i planowali oni sprzedawać radioaktywne odpadki, jako paliwo napędowe z kodem markowym Zjednoczonych Narodów. Doktor rozkazał chłopakowi Rose, Mickey'emu wystrzelić pocisk torpedę GM-84A na Downing Street z łodzi podwodnej "Taurus". Kiedy Doktor, Rose i Harriet chowali się przed wszystkimi, pocisk trafił w Downing Street, niszcząc ją i zabijając Slitheenów. thumb|right|Doktor jest świadkiem, jak Ben oświadcza się Polly.Po zakwestionowaniu władzy Harriet jako ministra, Doktor zaprosił Mickey'ego do podróżowania z nim i Rose w TARDIS. Jednakże, chłopak odrzucił ofertę twierdząc, że nie może znieść beztroskiego i szaleńczego życia, jakie prowadzi Doktor. Doktor dał chłopakowi płytę zawierającą wirusa, która usunie wszystkie wspomnienia o nim z Internetu.([[Trzecia Wojna Światowa|TV:Trzecia Wojna Światowa]]) Doktor i Rose prowadzili śledztwo w sprawie zabójstwo w Londynie z roku 1966 związanych z Agencją "Podaj Rękę". Odkryli, że Agencja jest przepełniona Kustollonami, którzy w 31 wieku rozpoczęli by inwazję na Ziemię. Ta zaskutkowała by wojną, która wytępiłaby zarówno ludzi, jak i Kustollonów. Doktor zasugerował im podbój Księżyca, co doprowadziłoby do wojny w 31 stuleciu. Podczas swojej przygody, Doktor zauważył starych towarzyszy - Bena i Polly w momencie, gdy Ben się oświadczał. Nie ujawnił im jednak swojej tożsamości.([[The Love Invasion (proza)|PROZA:The Love Invasion]]) thumb|left|Doktor obserwuje, jak [[Trybunał Vandos oskarża Phila Tysona o bycie kryminalistą Vandosiańskim i odrodzenie się jako człowiek.]] Doktor i Rose trafili na statek Vandosiański, gdzie uratowali "straceńca" Phila Tysona przed egzekucją ze strony Trybunału Vandosiańskiego. Gdy Doktor chciał zabrać Phila z powrotem na ziemię, Doktor usłyszał, że Tyson jest reinkarnacją Shogalata, którego Vandosianie uważają za "potwora", który próbował przejąć władzę nad Imperim Vandosiańskim. Kiedy uciekali, Phil uratował Doktora i Rose od Bailiffs i uciekli do TARDIS. Trybunał zagroził zniszczeniem Wielkiej Brytani, jeśli nie oddadzą im Phila. Wystrzeli w nich strzały, jednak dzięki wcześniejszym akcjom Doktora, pocisk trafił w statek z powrotem. Odstawiając Phila do domu, Doktor wyjaśnił wszystkim, że Shogalath był w prawdzie dobrym liderem, który walczył w rewolucji. Był bohaterem, a nie wrogiem. Phil wyruszył w dalszą drogę z nowymi postanowieniami, mając nadzieję na dobrą przyszłość.([[Mr Nobody (komiks)|KOMIKS:Mr Nobody]]) Doktor i Rose w swojej następnej przygodzie trafili do Londynu w 1924 roku, gdzie odwiedzali Wystawę Brytyjskiego Imperium. Zostali tutaj wplątani w przygodę dotycząca Katuriana zwanego Shade Vasily i musieli rozwiązać zagadkę pojawienia się zegarmistrza.([[The Clockwise Man (proza)|PROZA:The Clockwise Man]]) Następna przygoda Rose i Doktora zabrała ich do Justici w roku 2501. Tutaj, spotkał on Blathereen, kuzynów Slitheenów, którzy knuli w Londynie i zostali przez Doktora powstrzymani. To ci sami, którzy chcieli użyć radioaktywnych odpadów jako paliwa. Jednakże, Doktor zdołał ich powstrzymać, by nie kradli już technologii swoich rywali.([[The Monster Inside (proza)|PROZA:The Monster Inside]]) W swojej drodze powrotnej na osiedle Powell, Doktor pomógł pokonać Quevvilów, którzy używali gier komputerowych, by wybrać swoje ofiary i przejąć kontrolę nad ich mózgami. A następnie wysłać ich do bazy swoich przeciwników, Mantodeansów.([[Winner Takes All (proza)|PROZA:Winner Takes All]]) Niedługo potem, Doktor został poproszony o bycie reprezentantem dla planety, która przypominała mu Gallifrey, jego utracony dom. Prześladowany przez utratę domu i Władców Czasu, Doktor odmówił, jednak Rose udało mu się go przekonać, by rozważył ponownie propozycję. Szybko jednak odkrył, że reprezentant planety - Akimus Makassar wszystko ustawił i chciał przejąć władzę nad jego mózgiem, a także pozostałych uczestników spotkania. Doktor umieścił siebie oraz Rose we śnie, zeby uniknąć ataku ze strony Makassara i jego armii Unitów. Doktor wywołał swoją projekcje astralną i zabrał jednemu z Unitów maskę, a następnie założył ją Makassarowi, umieszczając go w wiecznej agonii.([[The Masks of Makassar (proza)|PROZA:The Masks of Makassar]]) Na zamieszkałej przez ludzi planecie byli pod atakiem spadającego deszczu, ale Jackowi i Susie udało się uratować ich życia, zabierając Doktora oraz Rose pod swój dach. Doktor odkrył, że deszcz zabijał wszystkich kolonistów, ponieważ sam został zabity jako forma życia i się teraz mści. Doktor wyszedł na zewnątrz i udało mu się namówić deszcz, aby zaprzestał i zostawił ostatnią rodzinę kolonistów w spokoju. Doktor zaprowadził ich do statku kosmicznego. Zanim się pożegnali, Doktor zainspirował swoją osobą Andy'ego, syna Jacka i Susie do zostania astronautą.([[Pitter-Patter (proza)|PROZA;Pitter-Patter)]]) thumb|right|Doktor uwalnia Rose od słuchawek, które manipulowały jej umysłem.Doktor zabrał Rose na wielkie otwarcie Oriel, międzygalaktycznej galerii w 37 wieku po to tylko, aby odkryć, że wszyscy przybyli goście zostali niewolnikami artysty zwanego Cazkelf. Cazkelf wysłał podprogowy sygnał wołający o pomoc do wszystkich istot. Sygnał został zniwelowany. Doktor zabrał Cazkelfa do jego właściwego domu, który został zniszczony przez katastrofę. Po namyśle, Doktor powrócił z Cazkelfem do Oriel i uczynił go kierownikiem galerii, by mógł osiągnąć sukces w niej.([[Art Attack (komiks)|KOMIKS:Art Attack]]) Następnym razem, zabrał Rose na rejs po 22 wiecznym Marsie, gdzie wzięli udział w ślubie plutokrata - Alvara Chambersa z jego ósmą żoną. Gdy Doktor wpadł do marsjańskiego morza, spotkał istotę, która zabijała ludzi żywiąc się ich najgorszymi lękami, umieszczając ich w stanie, gdzie wszystko się mieszało i nie do końca można było być pewnym, co jest snem, a co jawą. Istota ukradła mu ciało i zaczęła torturować Rose strasząc ją wrogim Doktorem, który wraca za późno po Rose, jako swoją towarzyszkę, co ją powoli rujnowało od środka. Rose udało się przełamać iluzję i odnaleźć prawdziwego Doktora w środku istoty. thumb|left|Doktor używa swojej podświadomości połączonej z TARDIS, kiedy jego właściwe ciało zostało przejęte przez kosmitę. Doktor skonfrontował się z istotą w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, gdzie owa materia chciała użyć TARDIS, by pożywić się na wszystkich istotach w czasie i przestrzeni nie bacząc na to, że może się przejeść. Jednakże, Doktor połączył się z TARDIS - jedyną istotą, która żyje własnym życiem tak, jak tylko chce. Pomogło to Rose przezwyciężyć problemy i uratować pozostałe osoby, w tym Chambersa, który wyjawił, że żenił się tyle razy z kobietami tylko dla ich pieniędzy, a następnie pozwalał im samotnie umrzeć ze strachu z rąk tajemniczej materii. Chambers, który żył egoistycznie i tylko dla pieniędzy, które mógł wyciągnąć z żon, został pochłonięty przez materię i skazany na męczarnie ze strony zmarłych kobiet, które wyznały, że wcale go nie kochały i odeszły od niego z rozczarowania, jaki jest. Materia została zniszczona samoistnie poprzez budzenie się ludzi, zamiast przejmowanie ich ciał. Po raz kolejny Rose i Doktor uratowali całą sytuację.([[The Cruel Sea (komiks)|KOMIKS:The Cruel SEA]]) Towarzysz, który nie potrafił thumb|right|Doktor konfrontuje się z "ostatnim", żyjącym [[Dalekiem]] Podążając za sygnałem wołającym o pomoc, TARDIS wylądowała w muzeum obcych w roku 2012 w Utah. Ku przerażeniu Doktora, znalazł samotnego Daleka, który przetrwał Wojnę Czasu i był przetrzymywany wraz z pozostałymi obcymi przez Henry'ego van Stattena. Po dotknięciu Daleka przez Rose i pobraniu próbki jej DNA, zawierającej radiacje z wiru czasowego, Dalek był w stanie odbudować swój organizm i uciec. Nie mając żadnych rozkazów, chciał zabić wszystkich, którzy stanęli na jego drodze. Doktor został wypuszczony i miał zamiar walczyć ze swoim przeciwnikiem. Doktor został zmuszony do zamknięcia drzwi, zostawiając Rose z Dalekiem. Nie chciał, by społeczeństwo zginęło. Dalek jednak nie zabił Rose, a Doktor wypuścił ich obydwoje, zmieniając zdanie. Nie chciał, by dziewczynie stała się krzywda. Po tym, jak Doktor przygotował się, by zabić swojego najstarszego wroga raz, a na zawsze, Rose stanęła na drodze Doktora. Ku zdziwieniu Doktora, zachowanie Daleka uległo drastycznej zmianie po wchłonięciu DNA Rose. Rozważył te jego nowe uczucia, jako chorobę i Dalek popełnił samobójstwo. Wspomnienia Henry'ego zostały mu odebrane przez zarząd, jako kara za śmierć spowodowana nie wyrażeniem zgody na zabicie Daleka. Rose zaprosiła jednego z ludzi Van Stattena, młodego pracownika Adama Mitchella, który stracił swoją pracę i nie miał nikogo, do TARDIS. Doktor otworzył drzwi TARDIS, wpuszczając go do środka, a następnie we trójkę zniknęli.([[Dalek (odcinek)|TV:Dalek]]) Na pierwszą wyprawę Adama, Doktor zabrał ich do Czwartego Wielkiego i Wspaniałego Imperium Ludzkiego, by zobaczyć ludzi u kresu ich życia. Udając, że są z kierownictwa programów. Satelita 5, na której się znaleźli była manipulowana, co wpłynęło na brak rozwoju technologii zamiast tego, co powinno być. Adam, który cierpiał na szok kulturowy został pozostawiony sam sobie, aby się oswoić z nowym miejscem. thumb|left|Doktor pokazuje [[Cathica Santini Khadeni|Cathice dziwne emisje cieplne z piętra 500.]] Po włamaniu się do systemu komputerowego, Doktor i Rose odkryli skąd pochodzi ogromna ilość ciepła na satelicie. Na ostatnim piętrze wszystkie ogrzewania zostały wyłączone, spowodowało, że ciepło zaczęło gromadzić się na niższych poziomach. Redaktor odkrył ich działanie i zaprosił do siebie na pięćsetne piętro, gdzie ich uwięził. Ujawnił, że Potężny Jagrafess manipulował ludźmi, nawet kierując wiadomościami, żeby utrudnić rozwój postępu przez ludzi. Jagrafess i Redaktor chcieli ukraść klucz do TARDIS od Adama, jednak owy plan został udaremniony dzięki pomocy jednego z pracowników, który poznał prawdę. Doktor i Rose zostali uwolnieni, a następnie przywrócono ocieplanie na ostatnim piętrze, co doprowadziło do śmierci Jagrafessa. Doktor stwierdził,że to wszystko doprowadzi do rozwoju technologii, czyli "wszystko wróciło do normy". Po tym, jak się okazało, że Adam chciał zachować informacje o przyszłości dla siebie, by w przeszłości ubić rachunek i zyskać pieniądze, Doktor wyrzucił go z TARDIS, odstawiając do domu i zostawiając na pamiątkę (a raczej jako karę) implant z trzecim okiem. Kiedy Adam przepraszał i obiecał, że to się więcej nie powtórzy, Doktor ani przez moment się nie zlitował.([[Długa gra|TV:Długa gra]]) thumb|left|Doktor jest sędzią podczas rozgrywek w piłkę nożną w trakcie I Wojny Światowej Doktor i Rose odwiedzili Boże Narodzenie podczas I Wojny Światowej, gdzie znaleźli niemieckie oraz brytyjskie wojska grające w piłkę nożną. Używając swojej psychoaktywnej wizytówki, został sędzią podczas ich meczu, co doprowadziło do pokoju zanim znowu zostali zmuszeni do walki.([[The Forgotten (komiks)|KOMIKS:The Forgotten]]) Zabierając po raz kolejny Rose do domu, Doktor ocalił Osiedle Powell od Zargatha([[Death to the Doctor! (komiks)|KOMIKS:Death to the Doctor!]]) Na prośbę Rose, Doktor zabrał dziewczynę do dnia ślubu jej matki oraz ojca, Pete'ego Tylera. Po tym, wyruszyli w stronę kościoła, gdzie Stuart Hoskins i Sarah Clark mieli wziąć ślub w 1987, niedaleko od miejsca, gdzie zginął Pete. Rose przebiegła przed oczyma swojemu wcieleniu z przeszłości, która nie mogła nic zrobić ze śmiercią swojego ojca. Dlatego też, Rose uratowała Pete'ego przed przejechaniem przez samochód. Działania Rose doprowadziły TARDIS do wpadnięcia w wir czasowy. Zdenerwowany przez jej akcje, Doktor doszedł do wniosku, że zgodziła się tylko z nim podróżować, by uratować swojego ojca przed śmiercią. Mimo to, Rose zaprzecza tym podejrzeniom Doktora. thumb|right|Doktor jest zdziwiony, jak zwyczajne życie mogło połączyć [[Stuart Hoskins|Stuarta i Sarę]] Doktor rozkazał Rose i wszystkim weselnym gościom wbiec do kościoła, starając się wymyślić, jak powstrzymać istoty spoza czasu, które atakowały Ziemię, by powstrzymać paradoks wytworzony przez Rose. Pracował nad sposobem, w którym i Rose mogłaby mieć ojca i mógłby się pozbyć się tych istot. Nawet klucz do TARDIS zaczął świecić informując, że TARDIS jest gdzieś w pobliżu gotowa. Niestety, to też nie poskutkowało zbytnio. W momencie, kiedy Pete dał niechcący Rose do potrzymania jej samej z przeszłości. Kiedy istoty przedarły się do kościoła, Doktor poświęcił swoje życie, by wszystkich uratować. To też spowodowało, że TARDIS się nie pojawiła. Koniec końców, Pete poświęcił swoje życie, wpadając pod koła samochodu (który był i tak już wcześniej zapętlony, oczekując go), by naprawić cały paradoks. Tym razem, w nowej linii czasowej, nie umierał sam. Rose była cały ten czas przy nim.([[Dzień Ojca|TV:Dzień Ojca]]) thumb|left|Doktor jest nienaruszony przez porywacze życia [[Shadeye, które opętały Roberta Greene'a]]Podczas powrotu do Londynu w 2006 roku, Doktor i Rose napotkali dwójkę Shadeyów z innego wymiaru, powstrzymując ich przed wykorzystaniem do cna umierającego dramaturga Roberta Greene'a przed zabiciem Williama Shakespear'a. Cofając się w czasie, by uratować najsłynniejszego dramaturga, Doktor przejął na chwilę jego rolę na scenie. Dla Rose i Doktora stało się oczywiste, że jedynym powodem dla którego Green zaatakował Shakespeara jest to, że był zazdrosny o jego talent i znowu chciał być w centrum uwagi, a nie zostać zapomniany. Po uwolnieniu Greene'a spod władzy Shadeyów, Doktor z Rose obiecali mu, że będą go pamiętać na zawsze. Greene odesłał z powrotem kosmitów skąd przyszli, mając nadzieję, że wszystko niedługo się skończy. Wrócił z powrotem do domu biednego szewca, gdzie spędzał ostatnie dni będąc w obsesji nad sławą Shakespeara. Historia mówi, że pozbył się zazdrości i nienawiści o swojego konkurenta, jednak Doktor myślał, że było inaczej. I się nie mylił, bo Greene cieszył się z tego, że zostanie przez nich zapamiętany przez, to, jak powiedziała Rose - "ktoś większy niż Shakespear". Z własnego doświadczenia, Doktor wie, że i tak każdy na końcu zostaje zapomniany, więc najlepiej jest wykorzystać życie, jak tylko można. Stwierdził, że i w końcu ktoś zapomni o Doktorze, jednak Rose mu zaprzeczyła i powiedziała, że nikt nigdy o nim nie zapomni.([[A Groatsworth of Wit (komiks)|KOMIKS:A Groatsworth of Wit]]) thumb|right|Starszy, dorosły [[Adam Mitchell wściekły i obwiniający Doktora o wyrzucenie go z TARDIS]] Po pomocy Drake'owi Ayelbourne'owi z Altair VII, najbogatszemu mężczyźnie w zewnętrznej rzeczywistości w galaktyce, który miał problem z robotem, Doktor i Rose napotkali ukrytą osobę. Okazało się, że to starsza wersja Adama Mitchella, który poprzysiągł zemstę na Doktorze po śmierci jego Mamy na chory mózg, kiedy nie mógł użyć technologii z przyszłości, by ją ocalić. Współpracując z Mistrzem, chciał tego uczynić. Wszyscy możliwi towarzysze oraz wszystkie inkarnacje Doktora do jego ostatniej przybyły na pomoc. Adam zmienił zdanie, kiedy odkrył, że Mistrz chce zniszczyć całe uniwersum, nie pozostawiając żywej duszy. Poświęcił swoje życie, aby do tego nie dopuścić, odkupując winy. Doktor wspomina jego poświęcenie podczas pogrzebu, wraz z pozostałymi wcieleniami i towarzyszami.([[Prisoners of Time (komiks)|KOMIKS:Prisoners of Time]]) Podróże z Rose i Kapitanem Jackiem thumb|right|Dziewiąty Doktor śledzi [[Nancy (z odcinka "Puste Dziecko")|Nancy, starając się wyciągnąć od niej informacje o tajemniczym chłopcu.]] Doktor śledził poprzez wir czasowy niebezpieczny i poruszający się obiekt, trafiając aż do Londynu w 1941 roku. Po tym, jak Rose została porwana - bez wiedzy Doktora - odkrył, że telefon na TARDIS dzwoni. Doktor odebrał, a po drugiej stronie był chłopiec pytający o swoją mamę. Podążając dalej za tym tropem, śledził Nancy, bezdomną kobietą, która karmiła inne dzieci nie mające dachu nad swoją głową poprzez kradzież pożywienia ludziom. Nancy była śledzona przez dziecko w masce, które brzmiało identycznie, jak to, które zadzwoniła do TARDIS Doktora. Nancy powiedziała Doktorowi, że "bomba, która nie jest bombą" spadła nieopodal Stacji Lime Greenhouse. Idąc za radą Nancy, Doktor poszedł do pobliskiego szpitala Albion. Odkrył, że tutaj leżą martwi ludzie z maskami gazowymi, które są przyczepionymi do ich twarzy oraz podobnymi symptomami, nawet takimi, jak obrażenia na ręce u tego dziecka, które ścigało Nancy. Oszust, Jack Harkness, który uratował Rose wyśledził Doktora i pomógł im się spotkać. Myślał, że Rose i Doktor są członkami Agencji Czasu. Ujawnił, że Ambulans Chula, który Jack chciał sprzedać ściągnął Rose i Doktora do tych czasów. Chciał to uczynić, zanim spadłaby niemiecka bomba na Londyn. Myślał, że to po prostu pusty śmieć.([[Puste Dziecko|TV:Puste Dziecko]]) W prawdzie, ten ambulans zawierał nanogeny. Nanogeny nie widziały wcześniej żadnego człowieka, a gdy zobaczyły dziecko z maską gazową uznały, że to jest naturalna twarz. Ambulans zaczął przywracać wszystkich do życia, łącznie z wojownikami Chula i zaczęto poszukiwania matki dziecka. thumb|left|Tylko ten jeden raz i wszyscy żyją! Każdy pacjent i żołnierz w pobliżu bomby uwziął się na Doktora, Rose i Jacka. Doktor naprawił pomyłkę nanogenów, porównując DNA dziecka i Nancy, która była jego matką i przywrócił zainfekowane zombie do normalności. Jack zatrzymał bombę przed wybuchem, utrzymując ją w powietrzu i ukrywając w swoim statku, aby wszyscy mogli bezpiecznie uciec. Doktor zniszczył ambulans, mówiąc, że dzięki temu teraz bomba będzie mogła spokojnie trafić w wyznaczone miejsce. Doktor uratował Jacka sprzed statku Chula zanim eksplodował i zabrał go na swój statek, jako najnowszego towarzysza. ([[Doktor tańczy|TV:Doktor tańczy]]) TARDIS zmaterializowała się w opuszczonej Sowieckiej bazie. Tutaj, Doktor, Jack i Rose byli ścigani przez coś, co potrafiło nawet postarzyć kamienny krąg na szczycie klifu.([[The Deviant Strain (proza)|PROZA:The Deviant Strain]]) Doktor planował zabrać Rose oraz Jacka na planetę Kegron Pluva, jednak odkrył zakłócenia czasowe w roku 2005 w Bromley, gdzie też przybyli, by zbadać sytuację. Spotkali tutaj Dasa, Neandertalczyka, który przybył z 29185 roku Przed Chrystusem za pomocą martwego silnika, okropnej metody podróży w czasie w jedną stronę. Doktor i Rose zostawili Dasa z Jackiem, a sami wyruszyli w tamten czas, skoro nie mogli go w żaden sposób odesłać, by zbadać sprawę. Spotkali tam geniusza, Chantala Osterberga, który wymyślił sposób, jak pozbyć się całej ludzkości i zastąpić ich Hy-Bractorami. Po tym, jak Doktor i Rose powstrzymali go przed jakimkolwiek działaniem, wrócili do 2005 roku. Tutaj Jack spędził miesiąc z Dasem, przystosowując go do współczesnego życia. A następnie wyruszyli z powrotem w podróż.([[Only Human (proza)|PROZA:Only Human]]). thumb|right|Doktor je kolacje z Blon zanim ma zostać skazana na egzekucjęKiedy TARDIS nie była zdolna do podróży w czasie, Doktor wraz z towarzyszami przenieśli się do roku 2006 do [Cardiff, by TARDIS mogła naładować swoje źródła energii nad szczeliną którą Gwenyth zamknęła kilka stuleci wcześniej. Dołączył do nich Mickey. Odkryli, że jeden ze Slitheenów przeżył i przejął władzę, zostając burmistrzem miasta. Blon próbowała kilkukrotnie uciec, jednakże Doktor był w stanie cofnąć jej teleportację zanim się poddała i weszła do TARDIS jako zakładnik, aby móc wrócić na Raxacoricofallapatorius, gdzie miałoby dojść do jej egzekucji (jej rodzina została skazana na pozbawienie życia już dawno temu). Doktor skonfiskował jej ekstrapolator, wykorzystując go jako siłę napędową dla TARDIS. Po tym wszystkim, zabrał ją na obiecaną kolację, jako jej ostatnie życzenie. Po tym, jak Doktor był uprzejmy wobec niej, Blon starała się porwać TARDIS i roznieść ziemię na kawałki za pomocą ekstrapolatora. Spowodowała jedynie otwarcie serca TARDIS i tym samym została przywrócona do postaci jajka. Blon dostała drugą szansę, w związku z czym Doktor odstawił ją do żłobka na jej rodzinnej planecie.([[Boom w mieście|TV:Boom w mieście]]) Doktor, Rose i Jack następnie zatrzymali się w pustym świecie kolonijnym, gdzie cała fikcja była zabroniona. Odkryli, że mieszkańcy są omotani, wierząc, że ich fikcja jest prawdą. Wyleczył problem wszystkich ludzi, usuwając z nich szaleństwo fikcyjności.([[The Stealers of Dreams (proza)|PROZA:The Stealers of Dreams]]) W pewnym momencie ich podróży, Doktor, Rose i Jack przybywają do Nowego Vegas w 23 stuleciu, gdzie pomogli rozwiązać zagadkę departamentowi policji związaną z tajemniczym Szeptem, który terroryzował podziemia. Rose musiała pracować pod przykrywką jako kelnerka w nocnym klubie, a Jack jako reporter dla Daily Galaxy.([[Night of the Whisper (audio)|AUDIO:Night of the Whisper]]) Walka na Platformie Gier thumb|left|"Musisz jaja sobie robić"Po odwiedzeniu (i ucieczce) z Kyoto w Japonii podczas Ery Konfliktu w 1336 roku, Doktor, Rose i Jack zostali przetransportowani na Satelitę 5 sto lat po ich ostatniej wizycie tutaj, by zostać umieszczonymi w śmiertelnej grze programów telewizyjnych. Po ucieczce z Big Brothera wraz z uczestniczką Lyndą Moss, która dołączyła do drużyny Doktora, poszedł odnaleźć Jacka. Wspólnymi siłami wyruszyli na ratunek Rose, która brała udział w Najsłabszym Ogniwie prowadzonym przez Anne Droida. Niestety, przybyli za późno, by uratować Rose przed śmiercią. Kompletnie załamany, Doktor, wraz z Jackiem i Lyndą został aresztowany za włamanie i ucieczkę z gier. Jednakże, wraz z Jackiem udało mu się oszołomić strażników i powstrzymać "śmiertelną zabawę". thumb|right|Doktor odkrywa, że to [[Dalekowie stoją za wszystkim na Satelicie Piątym.]] Zabierając "zakładników" do centrum dowodzenia, Jack odkrył TARDIS, która znajduje się w magazynie. Z pomocą TARDIS, Jack odkrył również, że promień, który "zabijał" przegranych tak naprawdę teleportował ich przez kosmos. Zakłopotany, Doktor odkrył, że Platforma Gier emitowała drugi sygnał do pustej lokacji w kosmosie, gdzie trafiali wszyscy przegrani. Przerywając sygnał, Doktor był oszołomiony, by odkryć, że za wszystkim stoją Dalekowie z tysiącami statków bojowych. Doktorowi udaje się nawiązać kontakt ze swoimi odwiecznymi wrogami i obiecuje Rose, że ją wyzwoli, a także pokona Daleków raz, a na zawsze.([[Zły Wilk (odcinek)|TV:Zły Wilk]]) Doktor wraz z Jackiem przenoszą się na statek Daleków, gdzie ratują Rose. Niestety, Doktor dokonuje szokującego odkrycia - Cesarz Daleków również przeżył Ostatnią Wielką Wojnę Czasu. Porywał ludzi i zamieniał ich w swoich podwładnych Daleków, dlatego też porywał ludzi przegranych z platformy gier. Doktor wiedział, że nie ma szans, by wygrać z Dalekami, dlatego odesłał Rose do 21 stulecia w TARDIS. Sam został z Jackiem i walczyli przeciwko Dalekom, przy czym Jack chciał użyć emitera fal delta, który by zabił wszystkich. Niestety, nie udało mu się tak dopracować, by działał tylko na Daleków i tym samym poświecił swoje życie oraz Lyndy. Doktor został postawiony przed wyborem śmierci niewinnych ludzi na ziemi lub poddaniem się. Wolał się poddać, niż walczyć. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Rose w 21 wieku udaje się otworzyć TARDIS i spojrzeć w jej serce, pochłaniając wir czasowy i stając się Złym Wilkiem, który śledził Doktora od samego początku jego przygody z Rose. Dziewczyna wróciła w przyszłość za pomocą TARDIS i zniszczyła wszystkich Daleków, zakańczając wreszcie Wielką Wojnę Czasu.([[Każdy swoją drogą|TV: Każdy swoją drogą]]) Śmierć thumb|left|Pocałunek Doktora i RoseDoktor wiedział, że Rose może spłonąć, jeśli zachowa w sobie tak dużo energii. Pocałował ją, pochłaniając z niej cały wir, a następnie odesłał go z powrotem do serca TARDIS. ([[Każdy swoją drogą|TV:Każdy swoją drogą]]) Zabrał nieprzytomną Rose do środka TARDIS, a Jacka pozostawił na platformie gier. Rose przywróciła Jacka do życia, jednakże niechcący zmieniła go w nieśmiertelny stały punkt w czasie. Doktor, jako Władca Czasu nie mógł znieść towarzystwa kogoś, kto jest "błędem".([[Każdy swoją drogą|TV:Każdy swoją drogą]],Utopia) thumb|right|Regeneracja DoktoraDoktor, wiedząc, że wir czasowy narobił i tak dosyć dużych szkód na poziomie molekularnym w jego ciele, powiedział Rose, że pragnął ją zabrać w wiele wspaniałych miejsc, choćby na planetę Barcelonę. Starając się, jak najlepiej może, Doktor chciał wyjaśnić Rose na czym polega regeneracja i powiedział, że ją na pewno zabierze, ale może nie już pod tą postacią. Kazał Rose się odsunąć dla jej własnego bezpieczeństwa. Na parę chwil przed regeneracją, powiedział jej, że była wspaniała tak samo, jak on. A potem już przemienił się w swoje następne wcielenie.([[Każdy swoją drogą|TV:Każdy swoją drogą]]) Nieokreślone w czasie zdarzenia * Wkrótce po regeneracji, Dziesiąty Doktor wspomina, że jego poprzednie wcielenie przeżyło przygodę wraz z Rose, która dotyczyła skoku o życie. ([[Dzieci w potrzebie|TV:Dzieci w potrzebie]]) * River Song spotkała dziewiąte wcieknie Doktora. Szybko nauczyła się, by nie wspominać przy nim o Wojnie Czasu. River usunęła jego wspomnienia za pomocą Mnemozinowego usuwacza wspomnień, by linia czasowa została nienaruszona.([[Eternity Clock (gra)|GRA: Eternity Clock]]) * Dziewiąty Doktor wraz z jego innymi wcieleniami pojawił się, by uratować Gallifrey przed destrukcją pod koniec Wielkiej Wojny Czasu. W związku z tym, że linie czasowe się nie zsynchronizowały, nie miał żadnych wspomnień dotyczących tego wydarzenia. ([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) * Doktor, wraz z jego innymi wcieleniami był na pogrzebie Alistaira Gordona Lethbridge-Stewarta. ([[Shroud of Sorrow (proza)|PROZA: Shroud of Sorrow]]). Profil psychologiczny Osobowość thumb|right|Zmartwiony DoktorTo wcielenie Doktora zostało głęboko napiętnowane przez jego akcje w Ostatniej Wielkiej Wojnie Czasu. Stara się ukryć swoje cierpienie poprzez porywczość oraz nieokazywanie litości wrogom. Pomimo tego, czuł się odpowiedzialny za śmierć Władców Czasu oraz Daleków, powodując, że to wcielenie było bardzo emocjonalne i pogrążone w głębokim smutku oraz złości. Bywał czasami emocjonalnie wykończony i załamywał się, gdy musiał zmierzyć się z bólem, cierpieniem, czy śmiercią. Zdarzyło mu się, że potrafił się uśmiechnąć i skakać, zamieniając wszystkie złe emocje w te dobre, jak wtedy, kiedy krzyczał "Tylko ten raz - wszyscy żyją!!([[Doktor tańczy|TV:Doktor tańczy]]) Ustalił sobie nowy cel, którym była obrona wszechświata przed jakimikolwiek najdrobniejszymi możliwymi zagrożeniami. Był również bardziej agresywny niż wszyscy jego poprzednicy i skłonny do trzymania broni. Przedkładał dobro innych nad swoje, wykazywał się odpowiedzialnością i był skłonny do największych poświęceń wobec większego dobra.([[Koniec świata|TV:Koniec świata]], ''Niespokojni nieboszczycy'', ''Trzecia Wojna Światowa'', ''Dzień Ojca'', ''Każdy swoją drogą'') Kiedy został zapytany przez Cesarza Daleków, czy jest tchórzem, czy też zabójcą, Doktor miał chwilę zastanowienia, co wybrać. Czy zabić Daleków i ocalić wszechświat, czy też poświęcić swoje życie. W końcu, Doktor nie chciał zabijać nikogo, ani też doprowadzić do zniszczenia wymiaru. W związku z czym sam siebie nazwał tchórzem. Udowodnił, że stał się lepszym człowiekiem niż kiedy po raz ostatni spotkał Daleka. Sam Dalek stwierdził, że Doktor by się idealnie na niego nadawał.([[Dalek (odcinek)|TV:Dalek]], ''Każdy swoją drogą'') Poprzednie wcielenia Doktora raczej rzadko używały przekleństw, Dziewiąty Doktor nie bał się ich używać wcale. Był również gotowy do walki, co można zauważyć, gdy pokonuje strażników. Chociaż wtedy myślał, że Rose została zamordowana.([[Zły Wilk (odcinek)|TV:Zły wilk]]) Doktor starał się dbać o Rose, pozwalając nawet śmiertelnemu Dalekowi żyć na ziemi, by jej nic się nie stało.([[Dalek (odcinek)|TV:Dalek]]) Również, nie chciał pozwolić, by rakieta trafiła w Slitheenów, bo bał się, że to zabije Rose.([[Trzecia Wojna Światowa|TV:Trzecia Wojna Światowa]]) Skłamał nawet Rose, że dzięki TARDIS będzie mógł cofnąć się w czasie i powstrzymać Daleków. Wysłał ją z powrotem do domu, by nie zginęła. Nawet był gotowy wchłonąć wir czasowy, aby tylko uratować Rose. Był przygotowany i odważny, co do swojej regeneracji. Pogodził się w końcu z tym, co się stało.([[Każdy swoją drogą|TV:Każdy swoją drogą]]) Zwyczaje i zachowania Ta inkarnacja Doktora potrafiła być nieco brutalna i potrafiła wdać się w walkę, choćby, kiedy urwał głowę Autona udającego Mickey'ego, obronić się przed Idrisem, czy też rzucając strażnikiem o ścianę uciekając z więzienia.([[Rose (odcinek)|TV:Rose]], ''Boom w mieście'', ''Zły Wilk'') Nawet miał przy sobie broń dwa razy.([[Rose (odcinek)|TV:Rose]], ''Doktor tańczy'') Potrafił nawet wojować mieczem.([[What I Did on My Christmas Holidays napisane przez Sally Sparrow (proza)|PROZA:What I Did on My Christmas Holidays napisane przez Sally Sparrow]]) Był w stanie zwolnić percepcję odczuwania czasu, poprzez skupienie się na niej. Wystarczyło, że zamknął oczy i potrafił ominąć lecące ku niemu ostrza.([[Koniec świata|TV:Koniec świata]]) Potrafił nawet wchłonąć wir czasowy z Rose Tyler poprzez pocałunek, ratując jej życie nawet, jeśli kosztowałoby go to regenerację.([[Każdy swoją drogą|TV:Każdy swoją drogą]]) Ową inkarnację najbardziej cieszyło granie w gry video, w czym właściwie był świetny.([[Winner Takes All (proza)|PROZA:Winner Takes All]]) Inne informacje Umiejętności i zdolności Dziewiąty Doktor mówił z wyraźnym, północno-angielskim akcentem. Kiedy Rose zapytała go o to, odpowiedział jej, że "wiele planet mówi po północnemu". Nie lubił swoich wielkich uszu.([[Rose (odcinek)|TV:Rose]]) Miał ogromną uciechę używając swojego powiedzonka "Fantastycznie" z naciskiem na drugą sylabę, kiedy zobaczył coś, co go zainteresowało lub niezwykle strasznego. (TV:'' Rose'', ''Koniec świata'', ''Niespokojni nieboszczycy'', ''Dalek'') Podobnie, jak pierwsza i siódma inkarnacja, często krytykował ludzką naturę, postrzegając siebie jako kogoś niezwykłego. Dla przykładu, nazywał Mickey'ego Smitha "Mickey idiota" lub "Ricky". Natomiast odnośnie ludzi wypowiadał się, jak o głupich małpach, w szczególności, gdy zezłościły go ich akcje. Nie lubi zbytnio mówić o swojej przeszłości do innych ludzi. Nie robił też porządków domowych, co doprowadziło do sprzeczki z Jackie Tyler.([[Trzecia Wojna Światowa|TV:Trzecia Wojna Światowa]]) Ma słabość do bananów.([[Doktor tańczy|TV:Doktor tańczy]]) Lubił opowiadać strasznie suche żarty, które najczęściej mu nie wychodziły. Raz nawet opowiedział dosyć cyniczny kawał.([[Rose (odcinek)|TV: Rose]], ''Niespokojni nieboszczycy'', ''Kosmici z Londynu'', ''Trzecia Wojna Światowa'', ''Długa gra'', ''Puste dziecko'', ''Doktor tańczy'', ''Boom w mieście'', ''Każdy swoją drogą'') Często lubił pouczać lub kogoś karcić słowami.([[Rose (odcinek)|TV: Rose]], ''Niespokojni nieboszczycy'', ''Kosmici z Londynu'', ''Dalek'', ''Długa gra'', ''Dzień Ojca'', ''Puste dziecko'', ''Doktor tańczy'', ''Boom w mieście'', ''Zły wilk'', ''Każdy swoją drogą'') Pomimo bycia kiepskim w sztuczkach karcianych, był dobry w podmienianiu rzeczy. Zamienił pistolet dźwiękowy Jacka na banana. ([[Doktor tańczy|TV:Doktor tańczy]]) Ten Doktor miał tendencję do mówienia "Co u diabła?" i często używał "Oi!", by zwrócić uwagę ludzi.([[Koniec świata|TV:Koniec świata]], ''Trzecia Wojna Światowa'') Dziewiąty Doktor miał zwyczaj wzruszania ramionami oraz marszczenia brwi, gdy kogoś intensywnie słuchał lub pouczał. Lubił też się uśmiechać, gdy był szczęśliwy lub usłyszał coś zabawnego. Był bardzo pewien swoich planów, nawet nie zastanawiając się, czy one są możliwe do wykonania.([[Rose (odcinek)|TV:Rose)]] Miał w swoim zwyczaju wylegiwanie się, gdy siedział lub opierał się na ramieniu.([[Koniec świata|TV:Koniec świata]], ''Długa gra'', ''Zły Wilk'') Owe wcielenie nosiło zegarek na ręce, nie to, co jego poprzednie wcielenia i często odnosił się do swoich poprzedników.([[Koniec świata|TV:Koniec świata]], ''Kosmici z Londynu'', ''Dalek'', ''Długa gra'', ''Dzień Ojca'', ''Puste dziecko'', ''Doktor tańczy'', ''Boom w mieście'', ''Zły Wilk'', ''Każdy swoją drogą'') Wygląd W odróżnieniu od ekstrawaganckich ubrań jego poprzedników, Dziewiąty Doktor nosił zwykłą, skórzaną kurtkę, która została rozpoznana przez Jacka Harknessa podczas II Wojny Światowej, jako ta noszona przez Niemieckich Kapitanów.([[Puste Dziecko|TV:Puste Dziecko]]) Było to uderzające podobieństwo, do noszonych płaszczy przez jego poprzednie wcielenia. Jednakże, ten ubiór był z nowszej epoki. W pewnym momencie swoich wypraw, ktoś zrobił mu zdjęcie z ubraniami, które były bardzo podobne do tych, co nosił Ósmy Doktor.([[Rose (odcinek)|TV:Rose]]) Podczas I Wojny Światowej, Doktor nosił wojskowy płaszcz, by się wpasować w brytyjskie oddziały wojenne.([[The Forgotten (komiks)|KOMIKS:The Forgotten]]) Owe wcielenie miało niebieskie oczy i było raczej wysokie. Miał bardzo ciemne, brązowe włosy, krótko przycięte, co było niepodobne do jego poprzednich wcieleń, mających dłuższe.([[Rose (Odcinek)|TV:Rose]] Wiele razy, uprawiał ćwiczenia poranne, tak jak jego poprzednicy o piątej rano([[Rose (odcinek)|TV:Rose]], ''Doktor tańczy'') i mówił, że się goli.([[Doktor tańczy|TV:Doktor tańczy]]) Doktor stwierdził, że ma nosa, co do śledzenia ludzi. Kiedy Nancy powiedziała mu, że ludzie zazwyczaj nie dali rady jej wyśledzić, to przyznała, że on był wyjątkiem i miał jakieś "super moce". Nancy spytała, czy jego nos jest niezwykły, ale powstrzymała się. I chciała zapytać również o uszy, czy słyszą więcej niż przeciętny człowiek mógłby.([[Puste Dziecko|TV:Puste Dziecko]]) Ironicznie, jego poprzednie wcielenie miało nadzieję, że uszy będą wyglądały mniej konspiracyjnie tym razem.([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) Za kulisami Casting Oryginalnie, Russell T Davies odwiedził Hugh Granta, który poprzednio zagrał Dwunastego Doktora w alternatywnej rzeczywistości, aby zagrał Dziewiątego. Odrzucił rolę, uznając, że programowi nie uda się ruszyć. Wyraził szczery smutek po tym, jak się okazało, że serial osiąga znakomitą oglądalność.Hugh Grant in Doctor Who: Could have been the Doctor... whoisdoctorwho.co.uk Strona whoisdoctorwho.co.uk zawierała ogromną ilość fotografii przedstawiających Doktora w jego dziewiątym wcieleniu. Ludzie obsesyjnie wysyłali zdjęcia do Clive'a, gdzie był Doktor podczas różnych wydarzeń i nie tylko. Pytał, czy ktokolwiek go widział. Jedna osób, Steven Hudson wypowiedział się, że widział Doktora parę lat temu w niecodziennych ubraniach, które nie były jego zwykłymi. Jednakże, wciąż to była ta sama osoba - Dziewiąty Doktor. Widział, jak Doktor kręcił się wokół zabudowań na Ulicy Totter 76. Zgodnie z tym, co napisał Steven Doktor mówił sam do siebie "Wszyscy przepadli, zostałem tylko ja", co jest oczywistą aluzją do wydarzeń z Ostatniej Wielkiej Wojny Czasu. Inna wzmianka od H.J. Hardemana mówiła, że widział kogoś podobnego więcej niż rok temu. Próbował zamienić swój edwardiański zegarek na nowszy model w Oxfam na parę butów i spodni. Wpis od Richarda J. Kingstona wyraźnie mówi, że widział Doktora. W lecie 1962, Richard pracował w szpitalu psychiatrycznym, gdzie Doktor się zgłosił na pacjenta. Wraz z jego przybyciem, wystąpiło kilka niespodziewanych wypadków, takich, jak bójki pomiędzy pracownikami i służbą. Tydzień po zgłoszeniu, Doktor uciekł z łatwością z zakładu, jednak nikt nie miał pojęcia, jak to zrobił. Wszyscy podejrzewali jednak, że to ma coś wspólnego z oderwaniem głowy strażnika szpitala. Ostrzega jednak, żeby w żaden sposób nie ufać Doktorowi, czy go śledzić. "Matthew" twierdzi, że widział Doktora na wycieczce do zamku Chepstow. Przewodnik wycieczki Matthew wspomniał o tajemniczych atakach w zamku. Jednakże, pewien mężczyzna z opisem charakterystycznym dla Doktora i północnym akcentem powiedział, "Nie widziałem, by to robili". Później, ludzie wspomnieli, że podczas wycieczki słyszeli "dziwne odgłosy, jakby start silnika". Helva Soprano wypowiedziała, że widziała tę osobę, podpisującą umowę o pracę z jej firmą architektoniczną poprzednich wakacji. Wspomniała, że jego plany budowlane były dziwne i wykraczały znacznie poza techniki, które mogli stosować wówczas. Wpis od "Trevora Frencha", który był bardzo przekonany, że widział go 20 lat temu pracującego w planetarium w Londyniu. Na szkolnej wycieczce do planetarium, Trevor zauważył go i powiedział, że rozmawiał ciągle o komecie Halleya, dając wszystkim pomarańczowe gumy do żucia. Kilka lat temu, "Blue" podróżował w Tybecie samotnie i zauważył Doktora, rozmawiającego z buddyjskimi mnichami, którzy siedzieli wokół Doktora i słuchali go z zaciekawieniem i uwagą. Peter D twierdził, że zauważył Doktora podczas "Królewskiego Ślubu". Sprawdził kilka razy nagranie, by mieć pewność, czy to on. Widział go również dzień wcześniej twierdząc, że nieopodal niego znajdowała się niebieska budka telefoniczna. Informacja od Teda Prendergasta informuje, że widział go, gdy udawał dziennikarza fotografa "na północnym wschodzie" w połowie lat 90. Zgodnie z wpisem od Marcusa Butlera, podobna osoba do Doktora pojawiła się na jednym z koncertów jego ojca, gdzie grał na łyżkach wraz z zespołem. Marcus przyznał, że widział tego mężczyznę w latach 70. Richard Kilpatrick był na koncercie w roku 1987, gdzie przysięga, że widział Doktora grającego na gitarze w jednym z supportów Marillona. Richard powiedział, że Doktor ciągle przyglądał się jednemu z wyjść, a potem zniknął bez śladu. Terrance Chua zajmował się historią Wojny secesyjnej na uniwersytecie w Georgii. Terrance znalazł zdjęcie z Bitwy pod Gettysburgiem w roku 1863, gdzie widział mężczyznę "wyjętego z obrazka", który nie pasował kompletnie do otaczających go osób. Chris Steel napisał, że widział Doktora w "Survivor" w Amerykańskiej telewizji. Ktoś inny napisał, że widział kogoś podobnego do niego z parasolką na kampusie uniwersyteckim. Gerard Shannon wybrał się na zwiedzanie cmentarza, kiedy zauważył podobnego mężczyznę wychodzącego z jednej z kaplic mówiąc, że nie muszą się o nic martwić, bo "są zamknięci na kolejne 500 lat". Uznał go za archeologa, jednak przypomniał sobie później stronę Clive'a. Charlie Pocket brał ślub w Las Vegas i nie miał świadków, więc wziął pierwszych lepszych. Natrafił akurat na Doktora i jakąś młodą dziewczynę w blond włosach. Zauważył, że mężcyzzną miał kartkę z napisem Doktor John SmithSkontaktuj się z nami Inne sprawy * Wraz z jednym sezonem, okres bytu Dziewiątego Doktora jest drugim najkrótszym w historii serialu. Na pierwszym miejscu jest Ósmy Doktor, który pojawił się tylko dwukrotnie: w filmie Doctor Who oraz w mini odcinku Noc Doktora. * Dziewiąty Doktor jest jednym z dwóch wcieleń, które posiadały tego samego towarzysza przez cały okres trwania serii w jego wystąpieniach telewizyjnych (Rose Tyler). Drugim Doktorem jest Ósmy, który miał za towarzysza podróży Grace Holloway, w roku 1996 w filmie ''Doktorze Who'' (pomijając jego ponowne pojawienie się w odcinku [[Noc Doktora|TV:Noc Doktora]]), gdzie jego towarzysze zostali wspomnieni, jeśli żaden nie pojawił się na ekranie. W jednym z opowiadań Dziewiąty Doktor ma opisaną przygodę, jednak bez udziału Rose - What I Did on my Christmas Holiday napisane przez Sally Sparrow i krótką opowieść The Beast of Babylon. * Dziewiąty Doktor jest jedynym Doktorem, który ma najmniej wystąpień telewizyjnych, audiowizualnych i komiksowych ze wszystkich Doktorów. * Dziewiąty Doktor jest jedynym, który nie musiał stawić czoła innemu Władcy Czasu w trakcie trwania jego kadencji. W 2013, Jedenasty Doktor również nie spotkał innego Władcy Czasu jako swojego wroga. Chyba, że Władca Snów czy Pan Inteligentny będą liczeni jako Władcy Czasu, ponieważ powstali jako cienie Doktora. Ewentualnie, Dziewiąty i Jedenasty Doktor walczyli z Mistrzem w ''Prisoners of Time''. A to by znaczyło, że każdy Doktor walczył z innym Władcą Czasu w różnej formie przekazu. * Era Dziewiątej Inkarnacji Doktora jest najkrótszą wypuszczoną na płytach DVD w Australii. W Północnej Ameryce i w Zjednoczonym Królestwie. Pojedynczy film, który został nagrany dla Ósmego Doktora nie został wypuszczony w Północnej Ameryce i Australii, kiedy wypuścili pierwszą serię. * W Japońskim dubbingu, głosu Dziewiątemu Doktorowi użyczył Katsuyuki Konishi. * Zakładając, że wiek Doktora jest prawidłowo obliczony, Dziewiąty zaczął swoje życie około 800.([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) Zanim zaproponował Rose przyłączenie się do niego, Doktor podróżował sam i przeżywał różne przygody. A w wieku 900 lat, przyjął Rose jako towarzysza jego podróży,([[Kosmici z Londynu|TV:Kosmici z Londynu]], ''Puste dziecko'') co by wynikało, że przez około wiek był samotny. * Według oryginalnego planu dotyczącego ''Dnia Doktora'', Dziewiąty Doktor miał być tym, który walczył w Wojnie Czasu, co było wspominane kilkukrotnie w trakcie trwania serii, jako podpowiedź dla fanów. Steven Moffat przyznał, że miał z tym mały problem ponieważ Dziewiąty Doktor był "nowym człowiekiem", kiedy zaczął podróżować z Rose (wspominał kilkukrotnie podczas przeglądania się w lustro, że wygląda nowo i nie jest do końca przyzwyczajony do swojego wyglądu). Pomimo tego, że Christopher Eccleston dobrze się bawił będąc Doktorem, odmówił wzięcia udziału w odcinku na rocznicę serialu. Stąd też powstał Doktor, który brał udział w Wojnie Czasu.Wywiad na ten temat Adnotacje Kategoria:Doktorowie Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 1 nowej serii